Serpent among snakes
by Bleed-The-Tempest
Summary: Something different is coming. An American with nothing left in her native land, but what is she bringing with her. A past that even she can't see, that is going to shape the future no one could have imagined. Not your Normal Fic
1. The Beginning

To begin this story, one has to know the history of the Hestians. They were the devout followers of the Witch goddess Hestia in the Ancient world of Greece, but sadly the sides were split. One faction believed Hestia to be a vengeful goddess, a witch who used her power to destroy and to dominate, while the other faction believed her docile and comforting. A goddess who was fair and did what was best for others, all in all, a being of great power and light. Then there was a small band of Hestians that remained hidden from their brethren, a small few who only believed the goddess to be a mix of both. Like humans, with both light and dark sides, balanced like a great scale. They were unknown to everyone but their fellow renegades and because of that survived the great purge of their people.

The wind was blowing softly across Danelle's shoulders while she stalked closer to the ruins where she knew the light Hestians to be awaiting the first wave of attack. She was the swiftest of her kind, though only 15 years old. In the back of her mind nagged the thought that she would probably not live to see her next year. This battle would be fierce she could feel it, the adrenaline coursing through her veins; you could see it in her eyes. They way they were shifting within themselves, like molten fire raging with glacial ice. They were the only things that the light Hestians would see before she destroyed them and whatever stood in her way.

The night sky whispered sweet words to her, telling her to be quick in her decimation Hestia did not look fondly upon the death of her own people, but she realized it needed to be done. This had been the struggle Danelle had faced her whole life. She had been torn at a young age. Her parents had been devout followers of the light faction and she with them, but one morning it all ended. They had been upon the sacred hill doing the sun salutations they did each morning when an arrow struck her mothers throat and a second one went through her fathers. She had been watching them as she always did, silhouetted against the sun the first rays gently coming to warm her face, when she saw the sun light turn violent red from the surge of crimson blood that had come bursting out of her parents' torn larynx. After that her life had been a blur of darkness and bloodshed. She hated the light, the light that had shown so bright on her parents' last morning.

Danelle's feet were covered with gashes from the pieces of twigs she had stepped on during her journey, but she could feel her time was ending. The night was screaming at her, with all it's dark anger, to turn back, she couldn't win this fight, but she didn't care. The night that had cloaked her in it's rich splendor when the light failed her, couldn't stop her from reaching her goal of destroying the light, even if it meant her life.

That was Danelle's last conscious thought before her world went black, with streaks of crimson sliding down her forehead, into her eyes.


	2. The reason for her

DISCLAMIER: I forgot it in the first chapter so here it is. I own no Harry Potter Characters but all the OC's are mine.

I know the chapters are short now, but they are going to get longer, mucho longer.

Enjoy.

"Fuck."

"I think everyone needs to calm down."

"NO, Seriously one more word and you all die."

"Once again I say, Fuck."

"OK SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Danielle Yagodich was watching her friends with a look of extreme annoyance at the ridiculous argument they were having.

"I don't care if the Misfits fucking rock, Glenn was right to start up Danzig because they are even better. The end." This was the final judgment given by her to everyone else so they just really needed to be quiet now. Not that it would matter if they were as loud as a herd of rampaging elephants, her mom was out and her brother was also gone to goddess knows where, so she really had no one to be quiet for. It depressed her. She missed hearing her dad ask her to keep it down when her friends where here, well her female friends, this group of friends were all male and in all likeliness, would never have been allowed in the house if her dad had still been alive. His death was still like a fresh wound; it had only been two weeks ago, to the day, since that morning. She had awoken to her mum screaming for her brother to get the door; only then did she realize that paramedics were rushing through the doors into her parents' bedroom. It was all a blur, the only moment of clarity was when her mother got on the telephone and Danielle heard the words "bob's gone." Her father had a massive heart attack and she was devastated. She was now the odd one out in her family. Like in most families each child had bonded with a particular parent, Her brother and her mom, Her and her father.

Her father had always embraced the things she had loved, within reason of course. He was so proud of her poetry especially since she had been published in over five different countries and although she wasn't as good as her brother in drawing, her abstract paintings were also her dad's pride and joy. He even supported her a little when she started wearing plaid mini skirts, fishnets, striped tights, and band t-shirts, but he really did hate her combat boots. The only thing that she and her mum agreed on, was the love for jewelry they both shared. Danielle had over three jewelry boxes filled with retro beads, gold, art deco pieces, rhinestones from the thirties, and jewelry from all over the world. This was all her expression and she knew it was one of the things that made her different, but she really had no idea until

"Hello………are you still with us Danielle." Fake screamed Chris her oldest friend with his tattoos up and down his arms and two lip piercings. He was her best friend and probably always would be.

In various places around her living room where the rest of her "little circle of friends". Justin with his electric blue hair and nose piercing that she loved tugging on when he pissed her off, Tim with his Mohawk and always rocking a Misfits tee shirt, and finally Jerry. How to explain Jerry, he was the guy that she had insanely strong feelings for and he had those feelings for her, but they never crossed the border out of friendom, just dangled out of reach of each other, and he was quite something to be dangling. He was the stereotypical hardcore guy with his chiseled body, nice sized arms, and sexy as hell face. Yes, he was quite something, but right now she wasn't feeling for playing their flirting game, she wanted to talk music.

It was the one thing that completely solidified their friendships. They had all met at a show at their local venue, Topflight. She couldn't recall which show because she'd gone to so many there, but she was moshing in the pit, and her midnight blue goldstone ring whacked Chris in his eye creating a very nice bruise, if she did say so herself. The show was a really good one because it was a bunch of bands one after the other, so after the third set Danielle ended up running into Chris up at the bar, she was going for a coke and she heard him say.

"I admire chicks who look older than 21, but aren't, that don't use that to their advantage in hooking up with a drink, but maybe you're straight edge, all I know is that you kicked my ass in that pit." He spoke in a very casual way as though stating the weather, but Danielle knew that there was a compliment of her looks and of her personality in that statement as well as something she assumed as an undercover pick up attempt. She had her back to him so she turned around and smirked.

"I'm Danielle." Just like him she spoke her words casually waiting for him to tell her, his name.

"Chris." His words were followed with an extended hand and a firm handshake. From then on it was friends all the way, sort of the brother she wished she had.

Eventually he introduced her to the rest of his group and then they were all inseparable merely because she was the most awesome chick to them. She wasn't into the gossip, Hollister, skater love that all her other peers were and she wasn't one of those would be hardcore girls that went to shows all decked out like some insane rocker, but then they wouldn't even go near the mosh pit. She was totally what they needed, a relatively positive female in their lives that wasn't there to be their personal slut.

That had been Danielle from the day she had been born. Unique in every sense of the word and boy did it piss her mum off. Danielle had done the insanely bright colored clothes and crazy makeup until 6th grade and then everything changed. One day in her brother's room she had been looking for her paints when she found a CD with the title Insane Clown Posse, she grabbed it and ran back to her room to hear what kind of music this was. Ever since Danielle had been 4 years old, she had been enraptured with the movie "Killer clowns from outer space" just because. So this CD pulled on those memories and she found she liked that type of music. Not the group in particular but the genre was something she was eager to explore. That was before she got her letter the first September after she turned 11, it would change her life and the way she viewed everyone around her drastically. She had been accepted to Moonbane's School Of Majick the oldest and most prestigious school for majick in America.


	3. The boys

The Italics are her flashback moments.

Please review because this is my first story and I want to know how I'm doing.

The day Danielle got her letter was followed by days of utter silence, when none in her family were willing to even speak of what this letter might have meant because obviously it meant something. Then her parents, one quiet evening, took her in the living room and sat her down and told her, it was time to tell her a story.

Her mother started in a wavering voice, "Before there were witches and wizards in this world there were those who worshipped the great goddess Hestia. She was the witch goddess of Ancient Greece and her followers got a lot of power in following her. That was when her worshippers split. One side thought Hestia was angry at the world for the way her followers were treated and because she was no longer of primary worship, they then became the dark Hestians. They had no mercy when it came to stomping out humans or beasts alike. If they didn't respect Hestia they were fair game."

At this point Danielle's father interjected in a clear tone, "It doesn't mean they were right or wrong in what they did the moral judgment of which faction you believe comes from you."

Once again Danielle's mother started, "Anyway, The other faction that broke off was the Light Hestians. They were heavy into believing that Hestia was all good and cared for every being as though they were her own followers, that included non Hestians, or those with no powers at all, just regular people."

Danielle's mother stopped thoughtfully for a minute, "If you think about it," she mused, "this was probably what could be considered the equivalent of how the purebloods are split now. Some believe that muggles are…."

"_Wait." Said Danielle "what are muggles?"_

"_They are non majickal folk and to purebloods they are considered dirt, just like a half blood, or a witch that had children with a human and their child would then be a half blood. Continuing, the pure bloods, or ancient wizarding lines, believe that muggles are not to be even bothered with, but back to the story. There was a final faction, one that was very small and very well hidden, because they were not liked by either of the other sides. This final faction was those who believed Hestia was a balance of light and dark, vengeance and mercy, they believed Hestia was just like them." _

_Danielle's head was swimming with all of the new knowledge being pushed her way, what did this have to do with her? She couldn't guess at least not at 11._

_Her father and mother exchanged meaningful looks that she couldn't comprehend and then looked straight at her and slowly her mother spoke, "You, Danielle Marie Yagodich, are a Hestian, the last remaining heir to be exact next to your brother, but I believe that he has chosen a regular life, while you, you can go to this school and learn your craft, or you can continue a normal life, but there is still more you need to know."_

_So the story continued._

"_You see Hestians aren't like normal witches or wizards, they were the first, born of a sacred bond between goddess and followers, that can't be created in this age anymore. Witches and wizards were born of chance. A young Hestian had been trying to create something new, her power leaked from her because she didn't use the proper wards, now this was ages ago, we wouldn't be that stupid now, but the power found a few susceptible humans and absorbed into them, and thus the first witches and wizards were born." _

"_Danielle," her father began "this is your choice to make, but know that you come from a great lineage one that not any other can touch. We chose to not raise you with this power all around you, but now you have to make your choice. Know, that your power is more than the average wand waving, you contain everything the ancients did because we have all married and had children within the bloodline, we know you will be the last, we've been a dying race since the war back in ancient Greece, but just remember all the elements are open to you, you could control what you wished, but if you choose that, be gentle with it, as you know……….Power does indeed corrupt."_

_Danielle smiled at the reference, it was to her ever-present belief in her politics, but all that seemed so small now and with assurance she didn't believe she could have possessed she said, "I'm going."_

_The look on her parents' faces seemed so mixed that she couldn't even pin down one emotion, but with muttered acceptance the handed her the letter addressed to her from Moonbane's School of Majick._

**Dear Miss Yagodich,**

**You have been accepted to Moonbane's School of Majick. The school year will begin on the fifth of September. We look forward to guiding you on your majickal journey.**

**Sincerely,**

**  
Headmaster,**

**Eldolphans Firewaste**

**Enclosed is the list of items you will need to begin your school year.**

_September 5th! That was only 4 days away. Her parents told her that they would take her to Bishou market place the next day to collect her school items. Danielle slowly stood up and like a zombie went down the hall to her room and shut the door behind her._

_That night she had a dream it was of vampires, werewolves, guitars, tattoos, ice filled eyes, and darkness. She awoke the next morning to her usual wake up call by her mother and dressed herself in a stupor while her mother called for her to get some breakfast. She wasn't the least bit hungry. As she pulled her shirt on she noticed something as she walked past her mirror, there was something on her back, Silently screaming she thought it was a spider because there was that crawling feeling on her skin, but as she backed closer to her mirror tripping over many things in the process she saw the shape of what it was that was now occupying her right shoulder blade. It was a triangle with an eye inside it. The eye was open and staring with every emotion Danielle had ever felt. On the left side of the triangle a rose and accompanying vine wrapped around the diagonal line the bud blooming just on the peak of the triangle, on the right side there was a crawling flame and Danielle could have sworn she felt it burning her back, and finally on the bottom was a serpent, hissing wide mouth, long fangs and Danielle had to fight back another scream when she saw it slither into it's final position on her back. _

_Pulling her shirt on as quick as possible Danielle raced out of her room to the living room where her parents sat waiting for her, startled at her sudden race from her room. _

"_What's the matter." Asked her parents simultaneously._

"_Nothing, I'm just, just………excited to be going to get my school stuff."_

_Her parents knew that it would be better to let this go and did. Her father then from his pocket drew his ever present and familiar pocketknife and told Danielle to grab hold just as her mother was. Doing as she was told, Danielle placed her hand gently on top of it and stared at her father curiously, wondering if he had finally gone mad, he uttered one word "Portius" and she was sucked away from the floor and to goddess only knows where._

_Danielle's head was spinning from her relatively violent trip through the fabric of reality and it took her a few minutes to notice she had just ended up in some squished alleyway out of what looked like a mixture of a medieval city street, then down another alley it looked like a gypsy camp, and down yet anther like a trip to a tropical island market. There were streets branching off in every direction imaginable and the street they were on was like a 1900's French boulevard. _

_Her father noticed her confusion and began to explain, "Wizards and Witches from all over the world come to shop here because each alley is connected into one large one called Diagon alley. We're in Bishou Alley which is the one easiest for us to access but the one we really should go to is Diagon Alley, the main stream area." He ended with a flourish gesturing to every ounce of space in this, for lack of a better word place. Danielle then did something she hadn't done in a very long time and grabbed her mother's hand and they began to walk down the crowed bustling street._

_Her eyes were gazing so open in wonder at the sights she was seeing, at one shop there was a tortoise with a shell covered in precious gems that she could only dream of possessing and in another shop roses that bloomed bigger than her head. Then she noticed that the small crowed street was opening into a larger alley it was then she saw a sign that said, in beautiful, elegant script, "Diagon Alley" and in no time her parents had steered her away from more shops then they had ever done in her childhood greed, before this. There was a shop with ice cream that looked better than any she had ever seen and then a shop with brooms, but not house brooms, brooms to fly with. A bookstore also caught her eye, she loved reading, and she could only imagine what the books in that shop would possibly hold. This world she was in now was filling her head with wonderful things all sweet seduction by power that she could have, but a naïve urge beat that out and she knew that all she wanted to do was have fun until she heard it call her. Towards her left there was another alley branching off "Knockturn Alley". It screamed of midnight and things she loved like velvety night and something that at the time she didn't recognize, but it was darkness. _

"_It's beautiful." She purred to herself. The way the sunlight seemed to shy away from the alley made her even more curious to be inside of it. Her body was tingling with apprehension as her parents neared the alley; surely they weren't going to go in? It would be a beautiful surprise if they wanted too, but she doubted it. She next found they were only going into Gringotts, what they said was a wizarding bank. _

"_Danielle, you need to stay out here, Goblins aren't known for their love of children so it would be better if you just waited for us. Now we may be a while so here", they slid her a piece of gold, "feel free to look around Diagon Alley, but be careful." With that final word her parents entered the bank and they where gone from her sight. _

_Danielle knew exactly where she was going. Knockturn alley._

_Nobody noticed the little girl with gold and silver bangles halfway up her right arm and just plain colored bracelets on her left. The girl with a different ring on each finger and a neck covered in antique necklaces. The little girl with her dark brown hair flowing down past her back and it was like liquid chocolate in the wind, dark chocolate. The little girl with big, deep brown eyes and specks of gold, that looked like sparks, continually flashing and full lips that at the time were in a rather un-complimenting gape at this new setting for her curiosity. Those were the only things that made her stick out because all she was wearing was a black peasant dress with embroidery in a rainbow of colors, all over the dress. She was like a cat on the prowl, but even she didn't know what she was prowling for until she saw the two pairs of eyes that were watching her._

_A pair of stormy gray eyes and of oceanic blue ones where watching her cautiously waiting to see what she was doing in this alley of all alleys. _

_She was falling into their eyes at a terrifyingly rapid speed. Danielle felt like she had now choice but to approach them so with slow steps she did. The world around her blurred as those eyes pulled her in. As she reached them they began to stare her up and down in all likeliness, just sizing her up, but it was very disconcerting to feel their eyes on every inch of her._

_With a silky voice the gray-eyed one began to inquire of her, "Who are you? I've never seen you anywhere before and my family knows everyone."_

"_I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Came her wavering reply._

_The boys both smirked and stared deep into her eyes, "Do you really feel like we're strangers?" the question was filled with a knowledge they had and slight mocking._

_With anger in her voice Danielle answered, "How can you not be, you just admitted yourselves that you don't know me, so why should I assume you are anything but strangers to me."_

"_Well, the least you can do when you walk up too, two strange people is to give them your name." The boys statement made Danielle's cheeks blush in embarrassment. How could she have just walked up too_


End file.
